Elves and Dragon-shapshifters
by Queen Primrose
Summary: An Elvin princess by the name αμύγδαλο ( Alomnd ) gets lost into a portal which sends her , φουντουκιά ( Hazel ; her dragon ) and Silvia ( her companion ) into Du Weldenvarden near Isenstar lake she must try to escape back , but what happens when she gets more magical powers and Hazel and Silvia can turn into ... well you'll see.


**Here is a another story for you , I started it with kind of like a poem , But I promise that the next chapter is going to be much more action based ;)**

**Queen Primrose**

* * *

><p><em>A slim but graceful elf stepped out of the clearing, her hair red-gold like the vixen that was standing near her feet. <em>

_She looked to be searching for something with her eyes, for they gave a suspicious glance to everything around her._

_Her skin was of the milk when it is fresh, and her eyes where pure, light green eyes and matched her vixens'._

_The vixen moved forward silently among the tending grass, careful to not let any of her footprints audible._

_The elf shook her head letting all her red-gold fair hair to spill across her graceful shoulders; she seemed to be thinking of something._

_Suddenly the vixen stopped moving among the tended grass, and so did the graceful elf._

_Suddenly a red-gold colored graceful dragon flew right above her; the elf looked up and nodded before she picked the vixen in her hands._

_Then she jumped with inhuman speed, landing atop the beautiful colored dragon with the emerald eyes._

_Soon enough the elf wit the vixen in her slender arms is flying on top of the red-gold colored dragon, the dragon looks very beautiful and slender._

_They fly for miles and miles before they rest atop the ground and even that takes little times, then they set off once more._

_Then they fly over a most beautiful place, it was filled with trees, which formed humongous buildings and in the middle stood a beautiful white tree._

_The dragon headed for a hug lovely and lonely tree, the dragon dropped off the elf and the vixen before heading towards the tree._

_The elf then heads to a most beautiful palace with fresh spring leaves the color of her eyes, the palace is made of oaks that seem to cling together._

_When she reaches the palace she welcomes the Elvin lords and ladies with curtsy, then she enters a hall where the king and queen should be._

_Instead, there sits on a living chair made of poplar a most handsome king, his hair is fair as well as well as his eyes._

_The king welcomes the elf with tender passion before he asks her where she was, she answers him with the title my lord as well as father, which makes her a princess._

_She tells him about all that she had encountered and what may happen, nothing seemed dangerous so far._

_Then the king told his daughter that maybe she should ride with her dragon and fly the skies, so the princess excused herself and left to find her dragon._

_With her vixen in tow, they went back to the tree where the dragon had departed to find her waiting for them._

_The elf mounted her bright-scaled dragon before she took up the vixen in her arms again, then she jumped onto the dragon before they were off._

_The red-gold colored dragon flew overhead and seemed to be much more beautiful in the dark that in the light._

_When they landed in a clearing, the elf jumped down gracefully from the dragon's beautiful back._

_The elf's features were sharp and intelligent in the moonlight; all three had clever green eyes, the dragon bright emerald and the vixen and elf a light pure forest green. _

_The elf looked beautiful and best of all her vixen and dragon were too, the elf and vixen moved in union with each other._

_They suddenly came upon a sound in the forest and turning their heads to where it came from, they noticed it was in the sky where the sounds where coming from._

_The elf and vixen once more climbed onto the dragon and the three of them went up to the sky; they wanted to find out where the sounds had come from._

_Then they noticed something strange about the sky, for a portion of it glowed differently as if another piece of another sky was in that place._

_The dragon flew towards it and just when they realized it was in fact a portion of a different sky, the portioned sky suck them inside it like a vortex would. _

_They landed gruffly and unkindly onto trees and a bit of mountains, the dragon had no time to stabilize their flight but it turned it to their favor._

_They landed in a forest that was for sure, but there was no mountains in their forest and the way the forest energy did not quit feel he same._

_The elf moved forward and helped cure some minor wounds that they had gotten from the fall , when all was cured she relaxed into the dragon's embrace ._

_The elf was far from happy and now that they had landed into some unknown land, she felt lost for the first time since she was in a forest. _

_She fell asleep in the end though for the dragon had told her it was better to sleep, and sleep she did._

* * *

><p><strong>So How was it ? <strong>


End file.
